Support devices such as pallets provide a portable platform for storing or moving goods that are placed on it and are used in a wide variety of fields including, for example, agriculture, food, pharmaceuticals, chemicals, electrical goods and automotives. Desirable qualities for such support devices include strength, stiffness, durability, compatible functionality and relatively low cost. Strength relates to the load carrying capacity of a support device; support devices must be sufficiently strong to support the required load. Stiffness is the resistance of a support device to deformation under a load. Durability is the ability of a support device to withstand the rigors of the transportation and handling environment. Functionality relates to the compatibility of a support device with particular goods and material handling equipment. Although the desirable qualities of support devices are known, it is difficult to design a support device having all these desirable qualities as these qualities are interactive and optimising just one, for example, minimising price, often impacts the others adversely. For example, support devices made of paper are known. These are lightweight, easily recyclable, dry, bug free, and have a smooth deck surface. However, support devices made of paper are susceptible to moisture, lack stiffness and durability, and offer low product protection. Additionally, while paper per se is relatively inexpensive, paper based support devices are not. In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a support device that achieves a good balance of the desirable qualities.